Patent Literature 1 discloses a utility model directed to a dispensing container so-called squeeze foamer container configured to cause a liquid in a container body to join with air in an air-liquid mixing chamber provided inside with use of squeeze property of the container body, to form an evenly foamed liquid by letting the mixture of liquid and air pass through a foam-uniformizing tubular body having a tubular-shaped net holder provided with a net at upper and lower ends thereof, and to dispense the foamed liquid from a nozzle. Squeeze foamer containers of the kind are used in a wide variety of applications, such as for hair cosmetic and for cleansing agents used in a bath, a kitchen, and a toilet room.
In such a dispensing container, when pressure applied to the container body is released, a circumferential wall of a trunk is elastically restored from a squeezed state under the pressure, which is what is called squeeze-back. Due to the squeeze-back, pressure inside the container body is lowered, and outer air is introduced into the container body through an outer-air inlet passage provided on an outer circumferential surface of the foam-uniformizing tubular body.
Patent Literature 2 also proposes a dispensing container including a foaming member made of a mesh and the like incorporated in a passage of content, wherein, in response to squeezing of a flexible trunk, the content is caused to be mixed with air, and the mixture of the content and air is also caused to pass through the foaming member to be foamed. The foamed content is expelled from an ejection orifice of a nozzle.